With Someone
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Espo and Ryan are just being nosey on Facebook when they see that Castle has updated his relationship status. They then make it their responsibility to work out who this mystery woman is. Just a silly little fic that came into my mind after watching 5x04 Murder He Wrote. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Castle, if I did we'd DEFINITELY be having a season 8. _

_Oh and thanks for all the love I got on my Easter story, I love it when people just drop a review._

_So this is just a silly little piece that popped into my head after watching 5x04 'Murder He Wrote'. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Would you believe that she is really marrying him?" Detective Javier Esposito laughs in disbelief as he holds out his phone for his colleague Detective Kevin Ryan to look at.

Ryan shrugs "Well who is she? I can't really make comments on who some stranger marries." The younger man lifts an eyebrow questioningly at his 'partner in crime'.

"I knew her back in the army days. She was a female sniper and we had this fling…" Esposito's eyes glaze over nostalgically before Kevin snaps his fingers and brings him back down to earth. "Yeah I always thought she went for the musclier types," Esposito replies as he quickly flexes one of his muscular arms, "but she seems to have settled on him."

The man in the photo was really nerdy looking. With the gelled back hair and the pants that rode right up to practically under his elbows. "Maybe she was sick of the macho men after her days on the frontline and went for the computer type instead." Ryan's suggestion comes quickly as he looks over the photo.

"Yeah that does happen. Beautiful looking woman goes for a little nerdy do-gooder. Where is this story from?" Esposito was looking directly at his partner.

"Dunno, some movie?"

"No you. Look at yourself and Jenny for a moment." Esposito lips form a slick smile as his partner groans.

"You like taking the Mickey out on me Mr 'I can't get a date'," Ryan laughs.

"I can so."

"Not a serious one." It was Ryan's turn to play the game now.

Suddenly the boy's playful banter subsides as Esposito's attention shifts to something else.

"Hey Castle has done a relationship status update." He speaks quickly as he presses on the alert and waits for it to load.

"What did he say? Maybe he just made things serious with one of those blondes?" Ryan's response comes quicker then the page loads.

"Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta. Bro just wait a spilt second and we can both find out."

The two men look on eagerly as the Facebook announcement loads.

_Rick Castle has updated his status from 'Single' to 'With Someone'._

"With someone? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Javier turns to the other man.

"Well it must mean that he is with someone. You know dating or sleeping with someone."

"Well I know that smart guy," the older man retorts, "I'm just wondering who this 'mystery woman' is and why we have never heard of her."

Ryan shrugs. "Why don't we just ask him? He'll be into the precinct soon."

Esposito grimaces "I'm not just going to barge over to Castle and demand he tell us, wait no maybe that isn't such a bad idea…"

"See I told you I'm good at determining plans, I was always the team planner when we did school projects."

"Well yes pity you are such a nerd though!" Esposito smiles and elbows Ryan. He then turns around at a rapid speed. "Look here comes Castle now."

The two men scurry over to the author. Rick notices them and waves a big smile slipping onto his lips. "Hey have either of you two seen Beckett. She was going to come help out Alexis with some college stuff tonight and I need to grab her."

The pair looks at each other. Maybe Beckett knows who this woman is. "She's in the break room grabbing a coffee." Esposito points towards the windows where the blinds hung slightly ajar. Beckett's frame was obvious through the slits.

The author nods a thank you and rushes over to the door. The two men do what they do best; investigate. Almost silently they follow Castle to the door. The author, much to their benefit, leaves it slightly open when he finally enters the break room. They peer in and pick up the pieces of conversation.

"Castle what the hell are you doing here so early? You know I don't finish until later." Kate's arm snakes around Rick's back and her thumb hooks into the waistband of his jeans.

"Hey I thought I'd just meet you early at the precinct. Surprise." Rick flaps his hands about stupidly like he was playing peak-a-boo with a child not a tough ass cop.

Suddenly the cop pulls away, unhooking her finger in the process, and groans. "Espo and Ryan are watching at the door." She whispers softly in Castle's ear.

"Well you're lucky I didn't act on my feelings and kiss you."

"Shut up." She nudges him in the chest and tilts her head disbelieving before walking out of the room. Espo and Ryan back away as she passes them. Forget Gates, she totally wore the pants at the precinct.

Ryan turns to Esposito. "He didn't tell her anything."

"Maybe he did, they were whispering and she did push him away." Esposito replies half-heartedly. He isn't even focussing on Ryan; his focus is on Castle.

"Who do you think she is Espo?"

"I dunno bro," the Latino detective replies, "but we are gonna find out."

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that. Please, please review. Just a little sentence to say you enjoyed it will do :)_

_Okay one last thing: I hope to upload a first chapter of a multi chapter within the next 7 days. It will either be a fic called '37 Hours' or a Supernatural Crossover for all those Supernatural fans out there. Just telling you to keep your eyes peeled. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
